Het Geheim
by Akiha x Kakuzu
Summary: Akiha heeft het Grimoire Kasteel gekocht en hoopt daar verder een rustig leventje te leiden, tot haar verbazing komt ze Kakuzu tegen, hij is opzoek naar een schat dat daar ergens verborgen ligt. Akiha en Kakuzu zijn verbaast elkaar opnieuw te zien na een jaar, Kakuzu blijft in haar kasteel tot hij zijn schat gevonden heeft, ondertussen bloeit hun gevoelens voor elkaar.


**Het geheim**

Daar was ze dan, eindelijk aangekomen bij het beruchte Grimoire kasteel. Akiha had het acht maanden geleden gekocht en heeft het volledig laten renoveren, en nu was het klaar.

Het kostte haar drie uur reis tijd met openbaarvervoer om er te komen vanuit de tempel waar ze eerst woonde.

Ze had maar een klein koffertje bij zich met een paar persoonlijke spulletjes er in, Akiha had zoveel geld 'verdiend' dat zij zichzelf rijk mocht noemen en alles nieuw kon kopen. Haar plan was om in het kasteel te wonen met haar pasgeboren dochtertje maar eerst moest Akiha bedenken wie haar plaats als leider innam van de organisatie.  
Akiha was de leider van een organisatie dat de broedergenootschap heette. Klanten konden een contract vast leggen met de broedergenootschap en voor veel geld deed de broedergenootschap wat de klant wilde: Iemand vermoorden.

Op de contracten stonden namen van de slachtoffers, meestal geen redenen, dat was ook niet nodig. Het draaide allemaal om geld en meestal om wraak.

Nu dat Akiha onverwacht zwanger was geraakt, had ze twee keuzes; haar dochtertje bij een weeshuis achterlaten en verder gaan met haar duistere levenswijze, of weg gaan bij de organisatie en een normaal leven leiden? Zij koos voor het laatste, ze wilde hoe dan ook haar dochter niet binnen in de organisatie op laten groeien.

Akiha had haar koffertje snel binnen neer gezet en liep vervolgens het dorp in, de straten waren druk, overal auto's, fietsers en voetgangers. Akiha was deze drukte niet gewend.

Ze liep een supermarkt in om wat eten te halen, aangezien dit haar eerste dag is dat ze bestede in het kasteel had ze toch wat boodschappen nodig, plus wat nieuwe kleding omdat ze bijna niks had meegenomen vanuit de tempel.

Na een vermoeide dag shoppen keerde zij terug naar haar nieuwe huis.

Vele kamers bleven onveranderd, de oude stijl van de kamers sprak haar erg aan, ze hield van ouderwets en de meeste meubels waren daarom ook antiek.

Ze liep haar nieuwe keuken binnen, de keuken was wel volledig vernieuwd, Akiha hield van frisse kleurtjes, haar keuken was daarom ook wit met licht groen gekleurd, de muren waren wit betegeld met hier en daar een schilderij van bloemen. De keuken kastjes, aanrecht en koelkast waren licht groen gekleurd. Op de vensterbank stonden een paar potjes met kruidenplantjes. Aki begon met koken, ze had honger en was erg gefocust op het bereiden van haar avond eten dat ze van elk geluid schrok.

''Rot beest, ik schrik me een ongeluk!'' mopperde ze, een vogel was tegen het keuken raam gevlogen.

Zuchtend ging ze verder met koken.

Plots hoorde ze de klanken van de piano boven spelen, ze schrok zo erg dat ze zich bijna in haar vingers sneed tijdens het snijden van de groente. Akiha hield zich even stil en luisterde, maar hoorde niks meer.

''Ik heb het mij verbeeld, dat moet wel.'' mompelde ze zachtjes, ze deed snel de radio aan met haar favoriete CD er in en zong hard mee met de muziek. Ondanks dat ze afleiding zocht met de muziek voelde ze zich toch bekeken zou het toch waar zijn dat het hier spookt? Vroeg ze zich af, ze schudde haar hoofd. ''Vast niet.''

De avond ging snel voorbij, Akiha bleef zich ongemakkelijk voelen, ze had zelfs Ann gebeld, de vrouw die Akiha onder haar hoedde nam en haar getraind had in het Ninjaschap, zij leerde Akiha alles ook over haar giftige lichaam, hoe zij haar slachtoffers kon vergiftigen met een simpele kus en die een pijnlijke langzame dood kon geven, of hoe ze iemand zich zelf kon laten doden door zijn eigen orgasme terwijl hij seks met haar had. Akiha kan haar slachtoffers met dwang verleiding vergiftigen met een kus of seks, afhankelijk waar ze zelf zin in had. Akiha hield niet van bloed, het maakte te veel troep door iemand neer te steken met een Kunai of neer te schieten met een pistool, gif was makkelijk, effectief en schoon. Zo leerde Ann, Akiha ook dat haar lichaam een tegengif is, Akiha kan tegen alle soorten vergif en kan andere ook helpen die vergiftigd zijn.

Akiha kan omdat haar lichaam normaal giftig is ook niet zwanger raken wanneer ze iemand doel bewust vergiftigd, alleen als ze haar lichaam als tegengif gebruikt of haar gif helemaal niet gebruikt is het mogelijk. Ann wist alles over Akiha's lichaam omdat zij het zelfde lichaam heeft, dit gaf Akiha een sterke moeder/dochter band met haar.

Aki vertelde over haar belevenis in het kasteel, de rare geluiden dat ze had gehoord en het bekeken gevoel. ''Ik weet niet wat het is maar er is iets vreemds aan de hand.'' vertelde ze, nerveus speelde Akiha met haar zwarte lange vlecht.

''Wil je dat ik langs kom? Ik ben niet ver van het dorp vandaan.'' sprak de vrouw, dit gaf Akiha een fijn gevoel.

''Graag, als je dat niet erg vind.'' Akiha wist hoe druk Ann was binnen in de broedergenootschap, en wilde zeker zijn dat ze haar niet tot last was.

''Natuurlijk vind ik dat niet erg, neem jij maar een hete douche, je ziet mij over een half uurtje.''

''Goed, dan zie ik je zo.'' Akiha verbrak de verbinding en deed wat Ann had voorgesteld, ze nam een hete douche met wat harde muziek en zong vrolijk mee.

Door haar harde muziek en valse gezang hoorde Akiha niet dat een ruit beneden was stuk geslagen door iemand.

Akiha was snel klaar met douchen en kleedde zich aan met een lang groen shirt dat als pyjama diende, ze liep naar de keuken om alvast wat water voor de thee op te zetten, terwijl ze op de waterkoker aan het wachten was ging de deurbel, Akiha holde naar de grote hal en opende de deur.

''Je bent snel, ik had je nog niet verwacht.'' lachte Akiha.

''Ja klopt, ik had het al snel gevonden, ik kon het niet missen, zo groot als dit kasteel is.'' grapte Ann en hing haar witte jas op de kapstok.

Ann liep verder door de hal, het was haar eerste keer hier, ze was verbaast naar de grootte van de hal.

''Jeetje wat is het hier groot zeg, zelfs ik zou hier paranoïde worden.'' lachte ze. Ann was nergens bang voor, ze was wijs, en wist bijna alles, dit gaf Akiha een veilig gevoel.

''Kom, ik geef je een korte rondleiding.'' Akiha liet Ann de belangrijkste kamers zien, de badkamer, toilet, keuken, woonkamer (één van de drie) en de logeer kamers. Waar Ann dus kon verblijven als ze dat wilde.

Ann besloot om de kamer naast dat van Akiha te nemen, voor het geval dat Akiha gek zou worden van de geluiden. Dit maakte Akiha blij en begeleidde Ann terug naar de keuken en gingen aan tafel zitten met een kopje thee.

''Ik denk veel aan hem, ik zie hem veel in mijn dromen.'' sprak Akiha, ze roerde nerveus met haar lepeltje, ze sprak zelden over de beruchte man.

''Heb je hem onlangs gezien?'' vroeg Ann die de nerveusheid van Akiha had opgemerkt.

''Nee, niet meer sinds de laatste keer in de grot, maar ik kan hem niet vergeten, ik word gek van mezelf.''

''Waarom niet? Je weet alleen zijn naam en jullie geschiedenis stelt weinig voor, misschien moet je opzoek gaan naar een man nadat je alles geregeld hebt met de broedergenootschap?'' stelde Ann voor, ze keek afkeurend naar de jonge vrouw tegenover haar. Ann wist niet wie de beruchte man was, alleen dat hij haar bezwangerd had. Ann kon het niet uitstaan dat Akiha er zo geheimzinnig over deed.

''Je hebt gelijk, nadat ik er achter kwam dat ik zwanger was ben ik bewust zo min mogelijk de tempel uit geweest, bang dat ik hem tegen zou komen, het zou nooit wat tussen ons worden.'' mompelde ze, ze zag Ann's afkeurende blik, Ann was niet blij dat Akiha het leven van de man gered had en daardoor zwanger werd. Wat Ann niet wist is dat Akiha hem zelf had vergiftigd, ze vertelde dat ze een hoop geld aangeboden kreeg door hem te helpen, en Akiha deed alles voor geld! Ann wist dat, en geloofde Akiha's verhaal dus ook.

''Ik denk niet dat je hem ooit nog zult zien, en hij zal ook niet te weten komen over Akiko.'' Ann nam een slok van haar hete thee. Akiha knikte, Ann had gelijk, zij had altijd gelijk maar niemand kon verklaren waarom Aki steeds aan hem moest denken, ze kende alleen zijn voornaam, en zijn goddelijke lichaam, dat was alles. Akiha zou nooit verliefd kunnen worden, zeker niet met het werk dat zij deed, op opdracht mensen vermoorden en er flink betaald voor krijgen, niemand wist wie zij was, alleen de leden van de broedergenootschap kende haar naam, en dan de beruchte man.

''Je hebt gelijk, het is beter zo.'' mompelde ze, Akiha keek op de klok, het was al vijf voor half elf.

''Ik ga naar bed, ik hoop nog een beetje te kunnen slapen vannacht.'' Akiha geeuwde en strekte haar armen uit, ze dronk snel haar thee op. ''Ik ook.'' Ann had haar thee al op en volgde Akiha naar de slaapkamers. Ze wenste Akiha een goede nacht en verdween in haar kamer. Akiha dook snel haar bed in en viel verrassend snel in slaap.

De volgende ochtend schrok Akiha wakker van een deur dat hard dicht sloeg. Ze zat rechtovereind in bed. ''Mam moet al wakker zijn.'' mompelde ze en keek vermoeid naar de wekker op haar nachtkastje. ''Kwart over zes...'' gaapte ze en stapte haar bed uit, ze pakte een badjas en ging bij Ann kijken om zeker te zijn dat ze niet in haar kamer was. ''Nog in bed?'' ze zag dat de vrouw nog in bed lag te slapen en dat betekende dat het niet Ann was die een van de deuren zo hard dichtsloeg.

''Wat raar, ik weet zeker dat ik een deur hoorde.'' Akiha liep naar de keuken, terug naar bed gaan had geen zin meer, ze was al over haar slaap heen.

Ze zette de waterkoker aan en tuurde naar buiten, het was nog donker en het waaide hard.

Weer sloeg er een deur met een harde klap dicht, van schrik draaide Akiha zich in een ruk om en keek recht in de ogen van haar onuitgenodigde gast.

Verast keek de man haar aan ''Wat moet jij hier?!'' sprak hij met zijn diepe stem, zij was wel de laatste persoon wie hij dacht tegen te komen, hij stond haar goed te bekijken. Zwart lang haar dat ze droeg in een vlecht, met een pony dat in een punt liep in het midden van haar voorhoofd, met twee lange plukken langs haar oren tot haar kin. Haar grote groene ogen keken hem geschrokken aan, zijn hart ging tekeer, de herinneringen van de grot speelde opnieuw af in zijn hoofd.

''Ik?! Dat kan ik beter aan JOU vragen, IK woon hier!'' schreeuwde ze geschrokken, ze was verbaast hem hier in haar keuken te zien.

Hij zag er precies het zelfde uit als een jaar geleden, nog steeds de zelfde zwarte weide lange jas, witte hoofddoek, zwart masker en een zwarte band om zijn voorhoofd. Zijn aparte ogen; een groene iris zonder pupil en een rode sclera volgde haar snelle beweging.

Akiha hoorde voetstappen en voordat hij iets kon zeggen, greep ze zijn arm en duwde hem de voorraad kast in. ''Wacht hier, ze mag je niet zien.'' fluisterde ze en deed de kast deur dicht. Ze hoorde Ann's voetstappen richting te keuken komen.

''Tegen wie was je aan het praten?'' vroeg Ann gapend, ze liet zich vermoeid in een stoel zakken.

''Niemand, ik heb niks gezegd.'' loog Akiha, ze zette een kopje thee voor Ann neer op de tafel.

''Vreemd, ik weet zeker dat ik stemmen hoorde, en de deur, dat was jij zeker wel? Jou kennende.'' lachte ze spottend.

''Ja, dat was ik wel, sorry dat ik je wakker heb gemaakt.'' look Akiha weer, ze hoopte dat haar onverwachte bezoeker een goede reden had hier te zijn.

De twee vrouwen praatte verder over de broedergenootschap terwijl ze een boterham aten, Akiha keek af en toe nerveus naar de voorraadkast dat naast de keuken stond, ondertussen was er al een uur verstreken en zat haar gast nog steeds in de grote kast.

''Volgens mij heb jij last van ratten, ik hoorde gerommel, ik denk dat het uit je kast vandaan komt, ik zal wel even kijken voor je.'' Ann stond op en voordat ze maar een stop kon stond Akiha al tegen de kast deur aan.

''Nee! Nee dat hoeft niet! Zo meteen zitten ze in de keuken, ik bel wel een ongediertebestrijder, je weet dat ik als de doods ben voor ratten!'' zei Akiha paniekerig.

''Ja dat is zo, maar ik wil toch even kijken, gewoon om zeker te zijn dat het inderdaad ratten zijn.'' ze begeleidde Akiha aan de kant door haar lichtjes bij haar schouders weg te duwen. ''Oh shit! Oh shit!'' dacht Akiha paniekerig.

Ze greep Ann bij haar arm en trok haar bij de kast vandaan.

''Mam, moet je buiten kijken! Wat is dat?'' ze wees naar de bosjes helemaal aan de andere kant van de tuin.

''Ik zie niks.'' Ann tuurde naar buiten maar kon niks raars zien. ''Ik weet niet wat je zag maar het zal waarschijnlijk wel door de wind komen.'' zei ze.

''Nee, ik zag echt wat, wil jij even kijken? Misschien zit er wel buiten een rattennest, of zoiets.'' Akiha duwde Ann richting de deur naar buiten.

''Okay, ik ga zo kijken, laat mij dan eerst even douche, ik kijk daarna wel.'' Ann zuchtte en verliet de keuken.

Opgelucht deed Akiha de deur van de voorraadkast open.

''Sukkel die je bent! Als ze je gezien had ze je afgemaakt!'' Akiha keek de lange man voor haar aan, zijn blik was net zo dodelijk als het hare.

''Jij had mij hier in gestopt, en serieus, een rattenplaag in je tuin!? Je snapt toch wel dat ratten zich niet in tuinen nestelen maar eerder in je kerkers.'' merkte hij op.

''Sorry maar ik kon niks anders verzinnen, hoe ben je hier eigenlijk binnen gekomen?'' ze pakte zijn hand en trok hem snel naar een zitkamer dat dichtbij de keuken bevond.

''Via een gebroken raam, je moet het glas nog opruimen in de hal aan de andere kant van het kasteel.'' sprak de man, zijn ogen dwaalde naar haar bolle buikje en tuurde er naar. ''Ben je zwanger?'' vroeg hij.

''Jij hebt ingebroken, in mijn huis?! En verander nou niet het onderwerp.'' snauwde ze.

''klopt, hier voor.'' zuchtend haalde hij een schrift tevoorschijn met aantekeningen en gaf het aan haar. Met veel moeite probeerde ze zijn handschrift te ontcijferen.  
''Wat een belabberde handschrift, ik kan het niet eens lezen.'' ze gaf het schriftje terug.

''Zo erg is mijn handschrift nou ook weer niet, maar om het kort uit te leggen. Er ligt een schat hier verborgen ergens in de kerkers van het kasteel, en ik wil het hebben.'' zei hij simpeltjes.

''En jij denkt dat ik dat ga geven? Dit is MIJN kasteel, dus die schat is ook van mij.'' zei ze met haar handen op haar heupen.

''Jij komt die kerkers niet eens in, het krioelt er van de ratten.'' spotte de man.

Akiha zuchtte, hij had gelijk wat dat betreft.

''Okay, jij mag een deel van de schat hebben, maar onder één voorwaarden.''

''En dat is?'' vroeg hij ongeduldig.

''Jij moet in de kamer naast me slapen, of desnoods bij mij in bed! Ik wil niet alleen slapen, het spookt hier.'' zei ze.

De man keek haar stomverbaasd aan, was DAT haar voorwaarden? ''Natuurlijk, wat jij wilt, ik zal hier toch niet lang blijven, zodra ik de schat heb ben ik weg, dus wen er maar niet aan, oh ja, 70 procent van de schat is van mij.'' zei hij.

Akiha keek hem aan, hij stond nonchalant met zijn armen over elkaar tegen de muur geleund.

''Prima, als je dat ding maar niet te snel vind, hopelijk is die klote geest weg voordat je de schat vind.'' zuchtte ze.

''Jij scheit ook overal voor.'' spotte hij en bleef maar naar haar buik kijken.

''Hou op met staren, ik ben niet zwanger, niet meer tenminste.'' Akiha zuchtte en liet zich op de bank zakken.

''Niet meer?'' herhaalde hij.

''Nee, niet meer. Ik ben twee weken geleden bevallen een dochtertje, ik heb mijn figuur nog niet terug, dat duurt nog wel even.'' vertelde ze.

''En waar is ze?'' vroeg hij. Hij was al sinds gisteravond in het kasteel en heb geen gehuil van een baby gehoord.

''In een weeshuis, het is maar voor even, ik moet eerst alles regelen voordat ik haar hier heen kan brengen.'' Akiha keek naar de bruin getinte man.

''Had je dat niet eerder kunnen doen? Voordat je zwanger werd?'' vroeg hij ongeduldig.

''Uhm... Nee! Het was niet bepaald in de planning, je was er zelf bij toen ik zwanger werd!'' snauwde ze.

Geschrokken keek hij haar aan, hij had nooit gedacht dat hij haar zwanger had gemaakt, hij wist niet precies hoe hij op het nieuws moest reageren. ''Jij had mij vergiftigd, en jij had mij weer genezen, als je mij niet had vergiftigd was je ook niet zwanger geworden!'' snauwde hij terug.

''Als, als, als jij niet mijn contracten had gedood dan had ik je niet vergiftigd!'' sprak ze hem tegen, uit boosheid liep ze naar hem toe en stond ze met armen over elkaar hem boos aan te kijken, intimiderend was ze totaal niet, ze was een dwerg met haar lengte van één meter vijfenvijftig tegenover zijn één meter vijfentachtig.

''Ik wist toch niet dat het contracten waren?!'' sprak hij haar tegen. Daar had hij wel een punt.

''Waarom val je mij hier eigenlijk op aan? Ik klaag toch niet! Ik wil juist mijn leven veranderen, voor haar. Ik wil haar opvoeden, ze is mijn dochter!''

''Je had het eerder moeten doen, ze kan toch niet met jou binden als jij hier bent en zij daar?'' sprak hij haar weer tegen.

''Kakuzu! Jij hebt helemaal geen recht van spreken, jij bent haar vader, alleen verwacht ik niet dat je de vaderrol zal spelen, jij hebt geen recht om zo tegen mij tekeer te gaan!'' ze opende de deur om weg te lopen maar Kakuzu hield haar tegen door haar terug te trekken bij haar arm en deed de deur weer dicht.

''Ik heb alle recht van spreken, net zo veel als jij.'' hij duwde haar op de bank.

''Jij haalt haar terug, en zo snel mogelijk. Geef de leiderschap aan je moeder, laat haar het regelen.'' hij plofte neer naast Akiha op de bank. Zijn vingers tilde haar kin omhoog en keek recht in haar groene ogen, uit gesprek dat Akiha had met Ann merkte Kakuzu op dat Ann voorheen de leider was en die later de leiderschap aan Akiha had geven.

Zijn gezicht was een paar centimeters van de hare vandaan, ze voelde zijn adem door zijn stoffenmasker.

''Was jij niet van plan om weg te gaan, nadat jij je schat gevonden had? Daarom heb jij geen recht van spreken, je pakt je geld en gaat er vandoor. Als je recht van spreken wilt hebben, dan blijf je hier en zorg je voor haar en voor mij, zoals een vader dat hoort te doen voor zijn gezin.'' snauwde Akiha, ze sloeg zijn hand weg en stond kwaad op, met stampende voeten verliet ze de kamer.

Akiha was woest, waar haalde hij het lef vandaan zo tegen haar te praten?! Ze holde de trap op naar de andere badkamer, ze nam een hete douche en verbleef daarna de rest van de dag in de bibliotheek. Ze wilde niemand zien, of horen. Ze had de radio opstaan en las een aantal stripboeken. Pas toen het etenstijd was keerde ze terug naar de keuken.

Ze sprak zachtjes met Ann over de rattenplaag dat Ann niet heb kunnen vinden, en dat het waarschijnlijk iets was dat was omgevallen in de kast. Akiha bleef redelijk stil, normaal praatte ze veel, maar nu had ze niks te melden, ze at haar eten, en ging daarna naar bed.

Kakuzu zag Akiha haar kamer in lopen en volgde haar. Akiha trok haar pyjama aan en ging in bed liggen. Kakuzu glipte rustig haar kamer binnen, en deed de deur op slot.

''Wat kom je doen?'' vroeg ze hem geïrriteerd.

''Wilde jij niet dat ik bij je sliep, s' nachts?'' vroeg hij haar, hij trok zijn kleding uit, hij droeg alleen zijn boxershort. Akiha zat hem uitgebreid te bewonderen, zijn lichaam zag er nog steeds net zo gespierd uit, het leek nog steeds alsof hij bij elkaar gehouden werd door hechtingen, zijn armen hadden elk drie hechtingen, alsof zijn armen in drie stukken gehakt waren en met die hechtingen aan elkaar worden gehouden. Ook zijn rug, buik en borst zaten nog steeds hechtingen. Zijn onderkaak leek ook met hechtingen vast gezet te zijn, de hechtingen liepen van zijn mondhoeken door naar zijn oren. Zijn donkerbruine haar was nog langer gegroeid, door tot ver over zijn rug.

Hij kroop bij haar in bed en ging op zijn zij liggen met zijn rug naar haar toegekeerd. Akiha pakte een boek van haar nachtkastje en begon het te lezen.

Kakuzu was snel in slaap gevallen, en zo aan de slaapkamer deur naast hun te horen ging Ann ook al naar bed. Akiha besloot nog even verder te lezen voor het slapen gaan.

Net als in de ochtend er voor sloeg er weer een deur dicht, maar dit keer was het niet één keer, maar meerdere keren achter elkaar.

Kakuzu schrok wakker van het harde geluid en zat recht overeind in bed. Toen de deur stopte met dichtslaan begon de piano opeens te spelen.

''Ik zei toch dat het hier spookte.'' Akiha kroop dicht tegen Kakuzu aan, ze voelde zich erg ongemakkelijk met de lawaai op de gang en zocht bescherming bij hem.

''Onzin, dat is vast je moeder die een geintje uit haalt.'' sprak hij haar tegen en wreef vermoeid in zijn ogen.

''Nee, zij is net naar bed gegaan, ze zou dit nooit doen.'' Akiha was zo blij dat Kakuzu bij haar was. Kakuzu draaide over op zijn andere zij en sloeg zijn arm om Akiha heen. ''Wil je dat ik ga kijken?'' vroeg hij.

''Nee, ik wil niet alleen zijn, het stopt zo meteen wel.'' mompelde ze. Akiha lag tegen Kakuzu aan gedrukt en hield hem stevig vast.

Snel stopte de piano en bleef het stil. Akiha viel daarna snel in slaap in Kakuzu's armen.

Een week is ondertussen al verstreken en Kakuzu had nog steeds niet zijn schat gevonden, hij besloot om naar een bibliotheek in het dorp te gaan, en daar verder informatie op te zoeken over het kasteel. Het kasteel was zo bekend dat er boeken over geschreven waren.

Hij bleef wat langer in het dorp om nog het een en ander te kopen aan kleding en andere dingen, hij had niet gedacht dat het zolang duurde om de schat te vinden dat hij een extra set aan kleding nodig had.

Hij keerde rond de avond terug naar het kasteel en nam de zelfde route als de eerste keer dat hij inbrak. Ann wist nog steeds niet dat hij er was, en het was moeilijk voor hem om uit haar zicht te blijven, waar hij ook ging zij was niet ver van hem vandaan.

Kakuzu hoorde Akiha praten met Ann in de bibliotheek dat aan de andere kant van het kasteel bevond. Hij stond boven hun op een brug, de bibliotheek was zo groot dat er zelfs meerdere verdiepingen waren, met bruggen dat over grote bibliotheek hal hing. Hij hield zich klein en stil en luisterde naar wat er gezegd werd.

''Ik kan geen andere keuze bedenken, ik heb geen tijd meer om hier te lang over na te denken, ik denk dat jij beter voor een opvolger kan zorgen dan ik.'' sprak Akiha. Ze stond bij een schrijfbord waar een aantal namen opgeschreven stonden, inclusief dat van Ann.

''Dan ben ik terug bij af, ik ben al eens leider geweest voordat ik jou de leiderschap gaf, maar ik denk dat je geen keuze hebt. Akiko kan niet te lang van je gescheiden blijven, het heeft al te lang geduurd.'' sprak Ann, ze tuurde naar het bord en zuchtte.

''Ik zal het de anderen laten weten vandaag, ik kom morgen terug, ik weet alleen niet hoe laat.'' zei Ann. Ze raakte Akiha's gezicht aan en kuste haar wang. ''Probeer niet gek te worden hier.'' grapte ze en verliet de bibliotheek.

Meteen nadat Ann uit het zicht was sprong Kakuzu naar beneden van de brug. ''Dus je hebt toch naar mijn advies geluisterd.'' sprak hij.

''Ik heb geen andere keuze, als ik zomaar iemand kies zonder goed bij na te denken kan het fout uitlopen voor de organisatie, mijn moeder kan dit beter regelen dan ik.'' antwoordde Akiha.

Kakuzu stond achter haar, hij sloeg haar lange zwarte vlecht over haar schouder.

''Wat doe je?'' Akiha probeerde zich om te draaien maar Kakuzu hield haar tegen.

''Blijf staan.'' hij haalde een doosje uit zijn jaszak en in het doosje zat een zwarte choker, hij plaatste het sierraad om haar nek. De choker was een zwarte band met daarop een paarse steen met een zilveren vlinder met paarse steentjes dat er aan hing.

Hij pakte haar zwarte vlecht en liet het over haar rug hangen.

''Ik irriteerde me aan dat lelijke litteken om je nek.'' zei hij. Akiha liep naar een spiegel en bewonderde de choker.

''Wat mooi! Dank je wel! Vind je mijn litteken echt zo lelijk?'' vroeg ze hem. Akiha had vroeger tijdens een training haar nek verwond aan een kunai, waardoor ze een lelijke litteken heeft overgehouden.

''Best wel.'' antwoordde hij luchtjes. Hij stond achter haar en bewonderde haar schoonheid, hij had zijn armen om haar heen geslagen en hield haar stevig vast.

Akiha glimlachte, ook zij vond het litteken niet mooi, het leek alsof ze half onthoofd is geweest. ''Nu dit geregeld is, kan ik Akiko morgen ophalen.'' zei ze, haar hand raakte het stoffenmasker aan en maakte het los. Ze kuste zijn wang speels.

''Ik breng je er wel heen morgen.'' Kakuzu kuste her lippen zachtjes en liet haar los en liep richting de deur. Akiha volgde hem, ze pakte zijn hand vast. ''Dank je.'' Kakuzu glimlachte naar haar en samen liepen ze naar de keuken. Akiha maakte voor hem wat eten klaar, zij had al eerder gegeten. En sinds Kakuzu hier was moest hij zelf eten pakken uit de voorraad kast, of kliek opwarmen dat Akiha voor hem apart had gezet. Dit was de eerste keer dat ze voor hem kookte.

''Wat is je plan, nadat jij je schat gevonden hebt? Ik bedoel, wil je nog steeds weg gaan?'' vroeg Akiha. Ze waren erg close geworden. Hij sliep elke avond bij haar in bed, en ze merkte ook dat hij haar leuk vond, hij gaf haar zo nu en dan een kus, meestal voor het slapen gaan, of wanneer hij dacht dat zij al sliep.

''Als ik jou hier alleen achterlaat met de kleine wordt je gek, jij kan niet slapen zonder mij.'' grapte hij. Een grijns verscheen op zijn gezicht. Akiha lachte.

''Ik neem dat aan als een Ja.'' zei ze. ze was blij met zijn antwoord, als hij weg zou gaan zou ze inderdaad gek worden van het lawaai dat de geest maakt s' nachts.

''Je moet wel je moeder inlichten.'' Kakuzu zuchtte, hij had het gevoel dat hij en Ann niet zo goed met elkaar zouden kunnen opschieten, Ann was veel te beschermend en zou Akiha niet in zijn bescherming over willen laten.  
''Ik verwacht haar morgen terug, ik vertel haar dan alles.'' zei Akiha.

De avond ging snel voorbij, Akiha en Kakuzu lagen al vroeg in bed, de volgende ochtend werden ze beiden vroeg wakker van de piano. Kakuzu zuchtte, hij rustte zijn hoofd op Akiha's borst.

''Ik zal blij zijn als we op een of ander manier van die geest afkomen.'' Mompelde hij. Akiha's vingers gleden door zijn lange haren. ''Ik ook.'' Antwoordde ze. Kakuzu's hand pakte Akiha's hand, en glipte zijn vingers door het hare.

Akiha glimlachte en kuste zijn voorhoofd. Kakuzu ging op haar liggen en kuste haar lippen, zijn andere hand gleed onder haar shirt en vond haar borst.

Akiha genoot van zijn kus, net als de eerste keer toen ze zijn lippen voelde, toch voelde dit anders, dit was zijn echte kus, niet een opgedwongen kus die veroorzaakt werd door haar dwangverleiding, maar een liefdes kus die van hem zelf kwam.

Kussend verwijderde hij haar pyjama shirt en slip, hij kuste haar wild, Akiha's handen gleden over zijn blote rug, ze schopte de dekens van hem af, ze probeerde zijn boxers uit te doen met haar tenen.

''Kramp! Kramp!''schreeuwde ze, ze strekte haar been om de kramp uit haar heup te krijgen.

Kakuzu lachte zachtjes en kuste haar lippen weer. ''Wacht even.'' Mompelde ze tussen het zoenen door, het duurde even voordat de kramp volledig verdwenen was. ''Okay, het is weg.'' Kakuzu kuste haar weer, hij had ondertussen zijn boxers al uit gedaan. Het zoenen werd heviger. Terwijl Akiha en Kakuzu wild lagen te vrijen was Ann al binnen gekomen. Ze liep richting de slaap kamers, Akiha kennende lag ze nog in bed, dacht ze.

Ze stond voor Akiha's slaapkamerdeur, ze hoorde Akiha kreunen, ze kon niet horen of het kreunen van pijn of plezier was.

''Akiha!?'' Ze opende de deur en keek naar de twee seksende personen in bed.

''Mam?!'' Akiha greep geschrokken de deken, Kakuzu kroop van Akiha af en kleedde zich aan, het kon hem niet schelen of de moeder van zijn vriendin hem naakt zag of niet. Hij gooide Akiha's pyjama naar haar toe en verliet de kamer.

''Ik laat jullie wel alleen.'' Sprak hij en liep weg.

''Ik ben even weg en je hebt al weer een kerel in bed! Echt ongelofelijk!'' Ann was boos, ze keek naar haar naakte dochter die beschamend haar lichaam bedekte met haar pyjama.

''Het is niet zomaar een kerel.'' Sprak ze haar moeder tegen. Ze greep snel haar slipje en trok het aan.

''Wie is hij dan? Hoelang is hij hier al?'' vroeg Ann geïrriteerd.

''langer dan een week.'' Antwoordde Akiha. ''Zijn naam is Kakuzu, hij is Akiko's vader. Hij kwam hier voor een schat dat ergens verborgen ligt in de kerkers en werden we verliefd op elkaar.''zei ze luchtjes. Ann zuchtte, ze wist niet wat ze met haar dochter aan moest.

''Kleed je aan, en we praten wel bij het ontbijt.'' Ann verliet de slaapkamer en liep naar de keuken, waar ze Kakuzu aantrof. Ze bekeek hem nauwkeurig en hij haar, Kakuzu leunde nonchalant tegen de muur met zijn armen over elkaar.

Hij keek naar de zwart harige vrouw, hij zag hoeveel Akiha op Ann leek, ze hadden hetzelfde haar, dezelfde mond, en neus, en zelfs hun korte lengte zat niet veel verschil in. Ann had alleen blauwe ogen terwijl Akiha groene had. Ann liep naar hem toe om zich voor te stellen. ''Ann.'' Zei ze simpeltjes en schudde zijn hand. ''Kakuzu.'' Volgde hij.

Ann zette de waterkoker aan. ''Wil je ook thee?'' vroeg ze hem. ''Nee dank je.'' Antwoordde Kakuzu, er hing een gespannen sfeer tussen hen.

Akiha kwam al snel aanlopen, ze keek naar Kakuzu en toen naar Ann, zwijgend liep ze verder door de keuken en begon het ontbijt klaar te maken. Voor Kakuzu had ze koffie gezet en dekte ze de eettafel. Ze hielden alle drie hun mond totdat ze aantafel zaten te eten. Ann zat naast Akiha en keek Kakuzu streng aan.

''Hoe oud ben je?'' vroeg ze hem. Akiha keek nieuwsgierig naar Kakuzu, zelfs zij wist niet zijn leeftijd, ze had het hem nog niet gevraagd.

''Ouder dan jullie leeftijden bij elkaar geteld.'' Antwoordde hij mysterieus. Dit wekte ergernis bij Ann op, ze geloofde geen woord van zijn antwoord.

''Vertel op!'' eiste ze.

''eenennegentig jaar.'' Zuchtte hij.

''Wat?!'' Akiha verslikte in haar boterham.

Ann gaf Akiha een tik tegen haar achterhoofd. ''Hij had nota bene je opa kunnen wezen, ben jij gek geworden!'' schreeuwde ze.

''Ik wist ook niet dat hij zo oud was! En dat maakt voor mij ook niet uit, hij ziet er uit alsof hij in de dertig is!'' snauwde Akiha naar Ann.

Kakuzu lachte. ''Jullie zijn echt moeder en dochter, jullie zijn echt precies het zelfde.'' Grapte hij en nam een slok van zijn koffie.

''Maar, we zijn geen bloed verwanten.'' Sprak Akiha tegen, Ann keek nerveus weg van Kakuzu en Akiha. Kakuzu knikte naar Ann die beschamend haar hoofd had weg gedraaid.

''Welnee, we lijken niet eens op elkaar.'' Sprak Akiha weer tegen, ze keek naar Ann en hoopte op de bevestiging die ze niet kreeg.

''Haar reactie zegt genoeg, jij bent dus niet de enige met geheimen.'' Kakuzu nam een hap van zijn boterham met kaas.

''Mam?'' Akiha plaatste haar hand op Ann's arm zachtjes. Ann knikte. ''Hij heeft gelijk, ik ben inderdaad je echte moeder. Jij bent geboren op de zelfde mannier als Akiko. Je vader was vergiftigd en Ik had hem genezen, we waren geen geliefden, slechts collega's. Hij zit ook in de broedergenootschap, Jaxle is je vader.'' Vertelde ze. Akiha keek geschrokken naar Ann. ''Ik geloof er niks van, waarom zou je dit geheim houden?'' vroeg ze. Akiha moest aan Jaxle denken, het was een lange mysterieuze man, hij had zilver golvend lang haar, de zelfde groene ogen als Akiha. Ze kende hem, maar wist weinig van hem, hij sprak weinig met haar, en toen Akiha leider werd, werd Jaxle nog minder spraakzamer dan dat hij al was.

''Omdat ik mij schaamde, niemand wist van jouw geboorte, alleen je vader. We spraken er alleen niet over.'' Volgde Ann.

Akiha keek naar Kakuzu. ''Hoe wist jij dit?'' vroeg ze hem. ''Jullie lijken sprekend op elkaar, je moet blind zijn dat niet te zien.'' Antwoordde hij simpeltjes.

Ann's ogen keken streng naar Kakuzu ''Ik wil dat jij bij Akiha blijft en voor haar en jullie dochter zorgt, geef Akiko een leven die Akiha nooit gehad heeft.'' Sprak ze streng. Kakuzu knikte, hij had geen plannen meer om weg te gaan.

''Dat had ik al besloten.'' Mompelde hij. Hij nam nog een slok van zijn koffie.

Nieuwsgierig tuurde Akiha naar de man voor haar en dacht aan zijn oude leeftijd en zijn jonge uiterlijk. ''Waarom zie jij er zo jong uit als je al zo oud bent? Je hebt stiekem toch niet nog een vrouw en een stel kinderen lopen hé?'' vroeg ze met een speelse uitdrukking op haar gezicht.

Kakuzu grijnsde, ''nee, daar hoef je niet bang voor te zijn.'' Antwoordde hij. Zijn bijzondere ogen keken recht in dat van Akiha. ''Ik verleng mijn leven door het stelen van kloppende harten.'' Vertelde hij. Akiha wist niet precies wat ze er van moest denken. ''Nou je hebt mijn hart al gestolen.'' Grapte ze.

''Nee niet zo, ik bedoel letterlijk, ik heb vijf harten, vier daarvan zijn gestolen, ik heb extra harten nodig voor mijn krachten, het maakt mij sterker en het verlengt mijn leven, waardoor ik er jong uit blijf zien.'' Hij slaakte een diepe zucht. ''Één keer in de zoveel tijd heb ik een nieuw hart nodig om mij jong te houden.'' Vervolgde hij.

Akiha knikte, ze vond de gedachte walgelijk maar het hield hem wel jong, dat sprak haar zeer aan. Ze grijnsde. ''Dat zou je mij eens moeten leren, ik zou ook graag jong willen blijven.''

''Dat kan, ik leer het je.'' Kakuzu's hand raakte haar gezicht zachtjes aan.

''Jullie zijn walgelijk.'' Mopperde Ann. Ze keek afkeurend naar haar dochter en de man die zelfs Ann's vader had kunnen zijn, ze vond het maar een rare gedachte. Ann had niks met onsterfelijk zijn, dat zou betekenen dat ze nog langer als huurmoordenaar moest leven, dat wilde ze niet.

Later op de ochtend reden Kakuzu en Akiha met Kakuzu's zwarte Mercedes naar het weeshuis om hun dochter op te halen, dit was de eerste keer voor Kakuzu dat hij haar zag, wat leek ze veel op hem! dezelfde vreemde ogen, en het zelfde haar en huidskleur. Ze lag in zijn armen te slapen. Kakuzu had zich nog nooit zo trots gevoeld, hij was blij met zijn keuze om bij Akiha te blijven, vanaf de gebeurtenis in de grot tussen hem en Akiha, bleef ze in zijn hoofd spoken en dacht haar nooit meer te zien, maar gelukkig liep alles anders dan verwacht.

Snel keerde Akiha en Kakuzu terug naar huis, in de auto praatte ze zachtjes over de spoken in huis, waarom had Ann hier geen last van? dat was wat Akiha zich afvroeg.

Eenmaal thuis aangekomen, wachtte er een grote verassing voor Akiha en Kakuzu.


End file.
